The Fall of Organization XIII
by Riakui
Summary: thid is a continuation of Organization XIV 2... However, I introduce five new characters. This time, Karax is truly out for revenge, and this time, she has some help. A new Organization has emerged. I HAVE REPOSTED THE 1ST 3 CPTS!SOMETHIN' SCREWY HAPPENED
1. Chapter 1

I

Harsh winds blew through the rooms of Castle Oblivion. All five of them entered the room, either sitting on the floor, standing in a single spot, or leaning against a wall.Their leader was a woman. She had long silver hair that had red streaks, and her eyes had an eerie tinge to them, an icy-blue tinge. Her voice was light, but filled with force.

"Despite the akward appearance of this castle... This is our new HQ. Understood?" The other four nodded, removing their hoods. "Hear me, my friends! We are the new organization! We will destroy the one who did this to us! We shall have our revenge!"

The others cheered. The only male stepped forward. He had indigo hair that partially covered one of his eyes. He had deep green eyes, and was holding onto a black and red lance. "Karax... When do we move forward to attack our target?"

"In time Zyrex. Xanamas!" The one called Xanamas had silver eyes and burgandy hair, which covered her left eye, that went down to her shoulders. She looked to be the oldest of the group. "You've scouted out this castle. Anything we should know?"

She stepped forward and nodded. "Yes. Other than it's strange appearance, the organization used this castle as place for research on the hearts, Heartless, and the door of light. But they were interrupted by the Keyblade bearer." She pulled out a small photo of Sora. "Five of them were eliminated here, and then it was abandoned." She handed the picture to her leader. "Karax, chances are slim that they'll come back here for anything of importance."

"Good." Her head turned to the one of the youngest members known as Rainthrax. She had short silverish blonde hair and grey eyes. In addition to her spooky looks, she had elongated canine teeth and fingernails (she uses them as her weapons). "Any idea where they now reside?"

"Yes." She stepped forward from the line of cloaked Nobodies. "They now lie in waiting in The World That Never Was. It's their main base...always had been."

Karax nodded. "Understood." Her head turned to the absolute youngest member of the group. "Xanadu... Any premonitions?"

The one named Xanadu had short red, orange, and blonde hair, and purple eyes. A serene expression crossed over her face. There was pure, undisturbed silence for about two minutes. Xanadu had her eyes closed.

"Mystic Seer? I want results!"

"SILENCE!!" She twitched a little bit. "We will have guests in a short while. How soon? I do not know. This is all I've seen." Karax began to walk away, glancing to a window. "Wait... I see something else... A new ally... No, two new allies... One with hair like fire, and the other an expert marksman. Whether this will come to pass, I know not... Forgive me." She opened her eyes and sighed. Zyrex placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the futureseer.

Thunder began to crakle. "Which of them commands lightning?" The Dancing Winds, Karax, turned around but only to see the faces of four ordinary people. "Well?" She was getting impatient.

Xanadu took a step forward, and then walked to the window. "L...Larxene did, but she has been sent back to the darkness. Perhaps this is just a passing storm." Rain started to fall and thunder crashed. "...Um... Demyx, Number 9, commands water..."

"Do you sense any Nobodies near by?"

She was silent, and closed her eyes again. Rainthrax, Zyrex, and Xanamas were now standing by the window as well, glaring out into the dark wasteland. Two dark figures emerged from the darkness with weapons in hand.

Zyrex nudged her in the sides. "You can stop now. We have our answer."

"Xanamas, identification?"

"Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and Luxord, The Gambler of Fate. Two weaklings."

Karax glanced at the Mysterious Maipulator. "I wouldn't say that... Xanadu, Zyrex, I want you to challenge them. Castle Oblivion is ours now, and we can't let them trespass now... I want you to take them captive. Lock them in the cells, handcuff them, and dilute their powers enough so that they can't call their weapons or escape. If it becomes too much of a hastle, I'll deal with them myself." She turned to the window again. "Go."

They left via their portals and appeared outside. "Rainthrax, go make sure everything else about this castle is secure, and bring me anything interesting that you find." She left the rrom, beginning her search. Xanamas was facing Karax with anticipation. "Xanamas, I wa--"

"I know what you want me to do. Right. _Follow Zyrex and Xanadu. Should things get to tough or should something happen, intervene. If one of them turns their coat, eliminate them. _I understand." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know the routine."

Karax nodded. "Hmph. Get going. You don't want to miss anything, do you? Go have some fun." Xanamas nodded, calling forth her double-edged lance. She ran off shortly after. "Now, what to do in The World That Never Was... Time to plan my revenge..."

------ ------

Demyx was laughing, but Luxord didn't share in his joy. "Do you know how idiotic you sound right now?" Demyx didn't answer, but he nudged Number X in the ribs.

"You need to lighten up, cardboy! Geez! Even Vexen was more fun to be around than you!" He continued laughing, but stopped as soon as two black figures appeared. "Wha--! Who're you!?"

Zyrex called up his lance, the Darkblade, and Xanadu called up her bow. "You're trespassing on our turf. Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

Luxord didn't seem to care, but Demyx summoned his sitar and began playing it. "Dance, water! Dance!" His water clones were destroyed one by one by Xanadu's arrows. Demyx took a few steps back.

"Stand back and let me take care of this, kid." Luxord tossed a few cards into the air, and they grew larger. Time seemed to stop as they fell to the ground. The only other person who could feel this was Xanadu. Luxord noticed that she hadn't stopped moving. "Interesting... Why haven't you stopped with the time as well?"

"It's quite simple. Time also bends to my will." She fired three arrows, but Luxord stopped them imediately. "Hm... Weapons can't harm you, huh? Very well..." She wedged her bow into the ground and readied herself for hand-to-hand combat. "Why don't we finish this now?"

"Why rush? We've all the time in the world..." He looked around. "You're friend won't be harmed so long as time is stopped. Xanadu shook her head. "Don't agree?" Kuxord charged toward her. "Very well!" A fierce battle ensued between the two of them, each of the throwing punches and kicks at one another. Time had started to flow again, flowing faster as Luxord weakened.

The gambler fell to his knees, as did Xanadu. She was heaving, taking in deep breaths and exhaling heavily. "You're good..." She was behind him, restraining him. Time was flowing normally again. "Zyrex, Demyx is all yours! I'm going to lock this guy up! Good luck!" Both she and Luxord had disappeared.

Zyrex nodded. "Right..." Part of his lance was resting on his shoulder. The Crimson Harbinger was ready for battle. "Your name's Demyx, right?" He was pointing his lance straight at Number 9. "Water is your element, right?" Demyx nodded, using his sitar for extra support. "You're weak... I can easily take you out with one swipe of my lance, not to mention I can crush your water with my darkness... Prepare to be placed in custody..." His lance was resting on his shoulder again.

"Custody?" Before Demyx could do anything, he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Zyrex picked him up. "Too easy..." He began dragging Demyx to the castle, and he looked up at the outdoor balcony. "You can come out, Xanamas!"

----- -----

A portal had opened in the room Karax had remained in. Knowing she had to hide, she ran behind the corner of a wall, and stayed there, being as silent as she could. She was listening in an attempt to figure out who had just popped in, uninvited.

Footsteps filled the room. "Hm... If only I'd memorized them..." He thought that he'd heard something coming from the next room. Upon entering, a glowing blue circular blade came flying at him. Dodging it, he then heard footsteps coming from the lunar walkway. "Hello? Is there someone here?"

She laughed and ran into another room. She was enjoying the wild-goose chase he was on. She starteed a breeze that carried her voice. "I'm in the office... Come to my voice... Follow the wind..." She was whispering.

Hearing her voice, he began to search once more, following the warm breeze. Another glowing circular blade flew past him, grazing his cloak and slightly cutting his arm. "Ouch..." He looked over it to see how badly it was bleeding.

She had her hood up, and was standing behind him. Catching her blade, she laughed and he backed away from her. "Well done. You were able to follow me. I'm impressed." She laughed again. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." She noticed that it hit him on the arms. "It doesn't look too bad. It'll heal. Be thankful. I could've gone for your neck if I'd felt like it."

He called up his weapons, and they lit on fire. "Who are you!? What are you doing in Castle Oblivion!?"

"I could ask you the same..." She sighed. "I know who you are though... Axel... Number 8, the Flurry of Dancing Flames..." She laughed. "I've heard other titles for you, such as _The Guy Who Can Spell Antidisestablismentarianism..._ Whatever that means..." She released her grip on her blades, and they faded away. "Pleasure to meet you... Now get out of my castle..." A strong breeze was slashing at the Organization XIII member, forcing him back. "Leave now, or become a captive and fade back into the darkness..."

"Not a chance..." Axel's weapons were on fire, and he was spinning them, ready to attack.

"You want it that way? Fine. I gave you a chance." A battle between them ensued, and the room had been consumed in flames. "Once this is over, you'll be nothing but a prisoner!!" Her wind smashed him against a wall, and he fell unconscious. The fire died down, vanishing completely. "Told you, Axel..." He was dragged by his hood to the cells and locked up in the same cell as Luxord and Demyx.

Demyx had come around, but wasn't really aware of anything that was happeneing.

"You've restricted their abilities?" Zyrex and Xanadu nodded. "Their weapons?"

"Locked away."

"Good. Tomorrow, we question them and see what they know. Until then, I want at least one person on watch down here at all times." She looked at Zyrex, Xanadu, and Xanamas. "Alert me if anything happens that's of importance."

"Where's Rainthax?" Zyrex wasn't in a good mood. "I think she should take first watch. She didn't fight or anything, and I don't think any of us have seen her since _they_ arrived." He crossed his arms.

"Ha... I make the rules, Zyrex. You know that, and you'd do well to not overstep those boundaries. Do I make myself clear?" He avoided her eyes and nodded. "Good. I've got her searching for some of Marluxia's documents. They may give us more information on our enemies. Until then, Zyrex, you have first watch. 8 hours, and then I'll take over..." She walked away from them. "Rest up. We've got things to do tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Karax!! Karax!" She was running through the halls with her discovery. "Karax!!"

Xanadu had been sitting on the couch reading some sort of book documenting all of Ansem the Wise's findings. "If you're looking for her, she's on watch duty. You'll find her down there." She went back to reading as the young nobody nodded. "Hold it!" Rainthrax had stopped iin her tracks. "Why are you looking for her? What's that?" She had noticed that her comrade was holding onto a few papers.

"Nothing that you need to know about yet. She wants these, though. Thanks for the location, though. Later!" She ran off.

----- -----

Down in the cells, the three members of Organization XIII had regained consciousness, and were heavily confused. Karax was leaning against the wall. They could all hear footsteps, and looked off to their left, only to see another member of Karax's group.

"Something wrong?" Rainthrax didn't respond, but gave the papers to her leader. "Marluxia's plans?" She looked over them quickly. "Good. Feel free to do whatever for now." Rainthrax still didn't speak. She bowed and left the room. Karax, on the other hand, had some questions for her captives.

Luxord was too busy playing Solitaire to care about anything, but Demyx and Axel were close to going at each other's throats. "Would you stop?"

"Don't make me create water clones!"

"Shut up. Neither of you can use your elemental abilities. It'll be easier for all of us if you stop arguing." She was reading over the documents.

Luxord had flipped the Ace of Spades. "So, who was that?"

"Rainthrax. Once of the younger members of the group." She set down the papers and formed a small tornado in her hand. "Tell me, why did you all come here? You abandoned it... So why? I wouldn't think you have any buisness here..."

Axel stood against her. "What do you know!? Why do you care?" The room warmed up, but no fire had started. "Why are you here...?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you, but with three of you as captives here... That leaves only four in The World That Never Was..." She laughed in a mocking manner. "You don't know how much easier you've made my objectives!" She laughed again, and then sighed. "Sorry... I just can't help it when my enemies endanger themselves! Ha ha..." A light breeze was blowing, and then it died down completely. "Hm... Tell me something... Which would you rather choose... Light, or eternal darkness?" They didn't answer with a justified statement.

"What do you mean?" Demyx was grasping the bars.

"I mean do you want to live or die?" She sighed again, irritated. "Fine, I'll put it into easier terms. If you continue to follow Xemnas, then you'll die. If you choose to leave the organization and follow me, you'll live...as long as you don't turn your coat and go back." She pushed herself off of the wall. "Which do you choose?" She didn't get an answer. "Think about it. You got 8 hours. Start considering." She left them alone in the same cell.

"Well, what do we do Axel? Demyx?"

"Go back to playing your stupid card game." Axel walked to one of the three walls and sat down in the corners. He wasn't sure which to choose. "Life or death... Which one do we pick?"

"Either way, we're gonna wind up dead..." Demyx went over to Luxord and they started to play _War_.

Axel was looking at the door to the cell. "Hm?" He didn't walk over to it, but he could clearly see that the cell door hadn't been locked. It was his oppertunity, and his alone. "Now I just have to wait until both of them fall asleep." Hopefully, another one of them wouldn't be coming down to keep watch. "That'll be my chance to escape..."

----- -----

"I'm going to take a look at The Wolrd That Never Was. Zyrex, you're on watch duty, and in charge while I'm away." She looked over her followers. "I want to know about anything that happened once I get back. Understood?" The four of them nodded. "Good. I leave you." She vanished in a gust of wind.

Zyrex breathed a sigh of relief. "You heard her. I'm in charge."

Xanamas stood up, glaring at her comrade. "SO? Big beal. She still put you on watch duty." She looked away from him. "She gave you an order, so if you don't mind, the three of us are going to leave and take care of things that need to be taken care of." She waved 'good-bye' and left the room. "Later, Zyrex!"

They walked out on him, leaving him with a grin on his face. "Hey! Get back here! THAT'S AN ORDER!! XANAMAS! XANADU!! RAINTHRAX!?" He sighed. "Great... After five minutes, they hate me... Whatever."

----- -----

The World That Never Was was clad in darkness. Memory's Skyscraper was filled with Heartless and Nobodies, mainly Dusks, Dragoons, Snipers, Neoshadows, and Soldiers. Summoning her semi-circular blades, she began to fight them off, tossing them and swinging them around as the gusts of wind became stronger. Throwing both of her glowing blades at the same time, she was able to take out about twenty-five of both Heartless and Nobodies. Catching them, she was ready to launch another attack. "How many more are there?" Over 500 had been sent back to the darkness by her, but more kept coming.

A strong gust was forming into a tornado, and she was charging up for another assault. "This is the last stirke... If this doesn't get rid of them..." The tornado thrashed them and her blades cut them down. Once the wind storm had died down, she fell to her knees and her blades cracked a small amount. "There's too many... I can't handle this many." She tried to call up more wind, but to no avail. Standing, she was ready to take them on with her bare hands. Pushing herself beyond her limits, blades form by the wind was slashing them, banishing them back into oblivion and releasing captive hearts.

A wall of fire surrounded her, fending off ememies from both groups. "BURN!! Get back!!" Some type of black, red, and silver-ish circular weapons were flying around the area, eliminating them one by one. "You alright? Karax?" She didn't look at him, but she thanked him, falling to the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" He poked her a few times, and then picked her up in his arms, taking her back to Castle Oblivion. "Geez. I thought she was stronger than that..."

... ... ... Her icy eyes flicked open, and she was staring at the crystaline white ceiling. Her body ached. She looked around the room and saw her weapons sitting in the corner opposite a door. "What?" She looked out the window. "The fire... Axel!"

"Hm?" Rainthrax had pushed open the door. "You're back already? When did you get back?"

Karax pressed a hand to her forehead. "It feels like my head's been stabbed by a thousand daggers..." She sighed. "Tell me something, Rainthrax... Who's watching the cells?" There was no response. "Zyrex better be down there..." Her head turned to her Third-in-Command. "Gather the others and meet me down there. We have a matter to attend to... I'll be there momentarily."

The cells were as gloomy as ever, but two things were missing. One was Axel. He had escaped somehow, and then vanished. Two, was that Zyrex was nowhere to be seen. Demyx and Luxord had moved on from _War _ and had been playing _Go Fish_ for the past three hours. As soon as Xanadu, Xanamas and Rainthrax walked in, their heads turned to the members of Karax's group. "Hey, have you guys seen Axel at all? He vanished without a word a few hours ago." None of them knew.

Karax, however, had gone to the roof. As soon as she got up there, she saw Axel. "How did you get out? And why hide up here of all places?"

He was sitting on the edge of the castle roof. "Who knows? Maybe it's because of the view..." He didn't even glance at her. "I've been considering your offer, and I've decided to join you." She gasped and he laughed. "What? Didn't expect it?"

"Yes and no. I guess I was presuming too much, like always." She sat down beside him. "You realize that it won't be easy, right? But you probably know Xemnas and The World That Never Was better than any of us... And thanks for back there... As much as I HATE to admit it... Axel, as of now, you follow my orders, and mine alone. If you betray me, you'll experience pain that doesn't seem possible. As you would say... _Got it memorized?_"

Axel turned to her, smiling. "I got it memorized... You look like you anticipated the fact that I'd be joining you..." She didn't answer him. "Karax, just out of my own curiosity, why are you trying to wipe out Organization XIII?"

"You're right... I did anticipate it. Xanadu, one of the younger members that I've known since I became a Nobody, had the ability to see into the future. In one of her visions, and I quote... _two new allies... One with hair like fire, and the other an expert marksman. _Makes sense... You're the one with _hair like fire, _but I have no idea who the expert marksman is." Standing, she opened a portal. "About the Organization... I want revenge for what a certain somebody did to me a year ago... Come on. By now, the others will have located Zyrex. Let's go." She vanished into the darkness, and Axel followed her.

Back in the cells, Zyrex had shown up shortly after Karax and Axel had arrived. "Good news. We've got a new ally. Axel." Xanadu smiled, while the others grinned. Demyx and Luxord couldn't beleive that he'd chosen life over loyalty. "Oh, shut up. As for you, Zyrex, come with me. We...have to discuss something." She walked away from the group and was followed by her Second-in-Command.

"What's up?"

"One of them escaped... Be thankful he's now an ally." Karax's back was facing Zyrex. "However, you failed your duty. I told you to keep watch and you didn't. You know where this is going, don't you?"

He gasped, but accepted it. "I understand, but..."

"BUT NOTHING!! You disobeyed a direct order, and now you know that you must suffer the punishment." She looked away from him. "Sorry, Zyrex, but I have to do this..." Within moments, screams of agony and pain filled the area, and everyone in the same room was gasping.

"What's she doing to him?" Axel had whispered into Xanadu's ear.

"I don't know..." She was also whispering. The screams became louder. "This is the first time any of us haven't done what she said. Who knows what she's doing to him..." She had a scared look on her face, and was clutching onto Rainthrax's arm.

The screams died down, and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. "Forgive me!"

"I'm sorry, but this must be done." Again, Zyrex's screams echoed off the walls. Once the screams died down a second time, it was over. She left him lying on the floor and walked back to the cell that Demyx and Luxord were locked in. "Sorry all of you had to hear that... And to all of you..." She glanced at all of her followers, minus Zyrex, and grinned. "Let his pain be an example to all of you about how I treat disloyalty." She turned to her captives. "As for the two of you, have you decided yet?"

"Sorry, but we refuse, unlike you!"

"Yeah! You traitor!" Demyx was pointing at Number 8 and was glaring at him. "How could you Axel!? How could you betray your Organization!?"

"I'm an assassin. Turning on my allies is what I do..." He didn't notice it, but every member that followed Karax, including Karax herself, was glaring at Axel with suspicion. "Besides, I'd rathed be on the winning side."

"Enough, both of you." She looked over to Demyx and Luxord. "Rainthrax, release them from the darkness."

She nodded, and her fingernails, which were already long, sharp and pointy, grew. With a flick of her wrist, the nails were lodged in their necks, and they died within three minutes, fading away ever so slowly.

"Toxins?"

"Yes."

She looked over to where Zyrex was still lying on the ground. "Axel, help me get him to his room. He needs rest. The rest of you, feel free to do whatever for the remainder of the day."She looked back at Axel. "That goes for you too. You're one of us now." Karax then vanished in a portal, as did everyone else.

And so it was done. Now, there only remained four Organization XIII members. Everything was coming together.

In her room, she was laying on her bed holding a bunch of papers. "Maybe now I can read these in peace..."


	3. Chapter 3

III

She was lying down on her bed, flipping through the pages that Rainthrax had given her. "I fianlly get some time alone." SHe was hopeful that Marluxia's documents would give her a little, if any, information on Organization XIII. _"Three days have gone by since I suggested my plan to Larxene. Earlier today she gave me her answer, and I was thankful for it, but none of the others have responded well. Xemnas must be overthrown if everything is to continue going well. We won't survive under his commands! But then again, I dount that Larxene and I will survive if we are to attack him in The Castle That Never Was... Still, an attempt is better than nothing. Onto other matters, Axel has shown up again. It's getting to be a pain. I don't know whether to blame Axel or his plans, but all I know is that as soon as Axel came, Zexion was destroyed. Too bad though... Even though he opposed my plans, he helped me devise a strategy that could be very useful. I highly doubt that Xemnas will go down easily, but Larxene and I finally have a good plan! It's just marvelous!"_

Karax sighed... "This is turning out to be useless..." She looked out the window next to her bed, and then returned to reading the documents. _"I suppose I should be astonished... But then again, maybe not. There are rumors flying around... None that I'm too happy about, either. It seems the Keyblade Master has finally discovered a way to enter the realm of darkness. My only hope is that he won't get here any time soon... It's too early for that.But if he does arrive here sometime soon, you can bet that he'll get a fight! We won't go down easily..."_

There was knocking on the door. "Karax? You busy?" The door creaked open and Xanadu had entered.

"What is it?" Her head turned to the youngest member of the group. "Something wrong?"

"It just seems like you're holding back..."

She exhaled heavily. "I though that you might've had another premonition...Leave."

"Forgive me..." She bowed, and just before the door closed behind her, Karax called her back in. "Yes?"

"I have a job for you..." She had set down the papers and crawled off of her bed. "I want you to go to the enemy's base. Infiltrate the castle and see if you can drill the layout into your brain. Stay hidden, and stay concealed. Keep your hood up as well. They may see you, but if you move carefully, you should be able to slip in unseen." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You get caught... We'll never see each other again. Understood?"

"I think so... Just the castle?" Karax nooded to her. "I don't mean to seem imposing, but couldn't we just ask Axel for information?" She had a curious, yet proud, look on her face. "Wouldn't that just be easier?"

"Of course it would. But even if we did ask, how could we be sure that the info he tells us is true, right?" She glared at her follower, and then smiled. "It's better if we just go see for ourselves. Actually... You go find Rainthrax, and I'll go find Xanamas and Axel. We're all going on this one."

"What about Zyrex?"

She sighed. "Understand this... He isn't...capable, at the moment. It's just going to be the five of us. And, _he'll_ probably get a chance to prove his loyalties to us instead of them. Makes sense, doesn't it?" Xanadu nodded. "Good. Go find her, and meet us as the castle gates. Time for a raid..."

----- -----

They traveled on the roofs, staying hidden. Each one of them had their hoods up, concealing their identities. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping a sharp lookout for enemies. Once they had reached Memory's Skyscraper, they split up. Axel traveled with Karax, Xanamas traveled with Rainthrax, and Xanadu was left to travel on her own.

Xanadu had her weapon, the _Zodiac Bow_, in her hand, and was ready to fire. All alone, she prayed that nothing would happen to her... That was when some type of bullet was shot at her.

"Hey, who're you?" The voice belonged to a man.

Xanadu had drawn back three arrows and was frantically looking around for whoever had shot at her. "You should come out of hiding. It'll make it easier for both of us. Don't you think so?" She didn't let him see, but she was using her _spirit sight_. She knew where he would strike next. Another shot was fired, but it was far off from where it should've hit. "Sorry, but you can't hit me. I know what your next move will be."

"As if! Dude, nobody has ever been able to read my moves! Not now, not ever, man!" He fired more rounds and reloaded.

"HOLD IT!!" The group stopped to look at Xanamas.

"Organization XIII?" Karax, Rainthrax, and Axel called up their weapons

Xanadu looked behind her, praising that her comrades had shown up. "Yeah!!"

"DUDE!! I was starting to wonder when you guys would get... Dude...So not cool, Ax... And here I though everyone was getting back from some super-secret mission. Man, was I wrong! You did turn on us! Not cool, dude, not cool!"

"Oh, would you just shut up...! You're more annoying than her!" Karax was pointing at the hooded Xanadu.

"Speak up! Who are you guys?" He took off his hood, revealing an eye patch that covered the right eye, and a scar on the left side of his face near his chin. He fired a warning shot. "Leave now!"

Karax joined her blades together and formed a sort of shield. They were still damaged from when she came earlier. Deflecting the shot, she smirked. "You want to know who we are? I'll tell you who we are..."

"You can stop, Xigbar. They're friends of mine from a little while back. They're welcome here. I didn't turn on you guys! Why would I do that?" He was smashed in the ribs by Karax's elbow.

She detatched her blades from one another. "I wouldn't listen to him. You want to know who we are, right?" He nodded. "We are the six people who will destroy Xemnas and have our revenge for the past!"

"Six? But there's only five of you...?" He shook his head. "What...ever. But... Maybe I should side with you guys... I can't help myself when it comes to humiliating Xemnas!"

Karax grabbed him by his neck and held him above the ground. "Understand this: We aren't planning on humiliating him..." She dropped him and ran both edges of her blades together, and they faded. "We plan on destroying him... And we can do it with or without your help." She removed her hood and allowed Xigbar to see her face. "Your name is...?"

He laughed. "Maybe you should tell them, Ax!" He jumped down to the roof they were stading on."

Axel sighed, not amused by his 'comrade'. "He's Number 2, and known as the _Sharpshooter._ His name's Xigbar. A bit of nut, if you ask me..."

"It doesn't matter." The group looked at Karax, and Xigbar made a crude remark. She sighed. "Welcome aboard. But let me get something across to you: You turn on us or disobey _my _orders... You'll wish that you were never created."

"Got it memorized?" Everyone looked at Axel. "Sorry..."

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah. No problem dude!"

----- -----

None of them had noticed, but once they got back to Castle Oblivion, they were missing another member. Of course, Zyrex was asleep, but Xanamas was nowhere to be seen. Xugbar, on the other hand, was slightly shocked to see how well the castle had held up after the defeat of five members of the organization. After five mintues inside, he made himself at home.

"Ok, listen up!" Karax had caught the attention of her group. "We don't have a name, but who cares? What we need to worry about is Xem... Where is Xanamas?" They all looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "We'll worry about it later. For now, we need to worry about what our strategy is for when we go in fo the kill. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

She nodded. "Meet in this room in two days with three ideas each. Xemnas will fall, and we will have our revenge..."


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Xanamas had traveled to the enemy's base in secret, and kept hoping that she truly had slipped away unseen. Her worst fear was that if Karax or Xemnas caught her. Either way, it wouldn't be pretty. She had snuck into the castle and skulked through the hallways of the castle. The inside of it was slightly different than Castle Oblivion, but was the same color: white.

"Just can't get caught..." She was looking around frantically, constantly turning around to watch her back. Eerie sounds filled the hallways, and it began to worry her, especially once her arm was in the hands of an organization member.

"A spy? Hm. Come with me." The one who had capturned her was Saix, the Luna Divider. He threw her hood of, and his eyes grew slightly wider. "You're barely an adult... And so beautiful..." He hardly showed emotion, but it was easy enough to tell that he was in love with her beauty. As she struggled to get free his grip grew tighter. "You aren't going anywhere..." He was leading her through halls and pathways, and they soon found themselves on on altar where the whole world could be seen clearly.

By this time, Xananmas had agreed to go along, so Saix's grip on her wrist had been removed, and she was walking by herself. "Who're you?" She could only tell that the man who she stood behind had silverish hair.

Saix said a few words and then left. The man who Xanamas was standing behind turned around, revealing his orang-y/gold eyes. His voice was deep. "I should be asking that question..." The light of the heart-shaped moon made his hair look even shinier. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm... I don't think that... Oh, what do I do...!?" She turned around, letting her back face the leader of Organization XIII. "Um... My name is Xanamas... Uh... I'm... I go by.., the...the Mysterious Manipulator... Uh, I, uh..." She backed away and looked away from him. That was when a wall of darkness formed around the altar, trapping both of them.

"We're not done, _Mysterious Manipulator..._" He looked into her eyes and saw something that he deidn't see in most Nobodies. "Tell me... Do you work for someone? What's your goal?"

"What makes you think that I'm gonna tell you!?" Xemnas was pointing his light sabre-ish weapon at her throat... "Ok... Um... I work for a woman called Karax... She wants to kill you. I swear that's all...!"

His weapon disappeared and the wall of blazing darkness faded. "Her...? So she's come back for revenge... Does she have allies?" Their eyes met and both of them smiled. Xanamas explained everything, including each of the Nobodies that sided with her. "So, Axel and Xigbar have betrayed me, and Luxord and Demyx are dead... You could be very useful to us... Willing to join?"

She laughed at his offer. "Sorry, but if I turn my coat, who knows what she'll do to me... I already seem suspicious seeing as how I left without a word _and _that I've been gone for over five hours..." She looked at the strange moon. "I could work for you, but not as an official member... Y'know, spy on her and her little group."

"I like that idea." He snapped his fingers, and both Saix and Xaldin appeared. "We have a new field agent. Please welcome Xanamas to our ranks. As she has informed us, seven Nobodies, including her, are living in Castle Oblivion and plan on destroying the Organization. At all costs, they must be stopped." He walked to the railing and stared at the moon. "Xanamas, you will go back to your world and return here once you have beneficial information. Understand that we're counting on you for here on in... Don't...let...them...catch...you." He was pointing at her as he said every word.

"Don't worry." She smirked and made a few crude remarks. "You have my assistance... She treats me like a kid, and frankly, I hate getting all of the crappy missions. Any information that you want, I can get it for you..." She turned away from him. "There's only one thing... What if Karax or any of the others suspect something? I won't be able to hide this forever."

"Don't worry about that..." Saix and Xaldin vanished. Xemnas was leaving as well, but he kissed her on the forehead before he left and whispered into her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, whole or not..."

Xanamas was in a slight disbelief. She laughed and then faded into the darkness to return home.

----- -----

In the lounge, six Nobodies were either standing, sitting or leaning while waiting for their leader. Xanamas had return, and everything was back to normal. Zyrex was awake again, and kept glaring at the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of a few things... Now..." Karax looked around the room at her followers. "Well, did anyone come up with a name for the group or a plan that we can use to our advantage?"

Rainthrax stood up and crossed here arms. "I was able to come up with a few formations, but only one seemed advantageous." She looked at them and they all nodded. "Well, I start with the frontline. Heading the attack is Xanamas, and myself. In the middle, we have Zyrex and Xanadu..." She was drawing it based on their numbers. "...Karax, since you, Axel, and Xigbar use long-ranged attacks, you'll be heading up the rear. The front line takes care of close-comnbat, the middle holds the enemies with semi-ranged attacks, while the rear holds them back by taking them out at a good range. I've based this on weapons and fighting styles only."

"It's still good. Anyone else, or is this all that we have to go on?"

Zyrex walked forward. He had a few small cuts on his face, as well as a few bruises. "I got a name..."

"Shoot."

"We could call ourselves AXIS." Everyone's head turned to him. "What!?" A few of them laughed.

"AXIS? Dude, what the hell does it stand for!?" Xigbar had a strange smile on his face.

"It doesn't stand for anything. It just...for lack of a better phrase...popped into my head." He walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. "I was bored, so I kept thinking about random things. There's nothing wrong with it." He was getting several doubtful looks from his comrades. "I was bored!"

Karax looked around. "Well, since nobody else had anything for us to go on, we call ourselves the same thing we have already, which is nothing. As for battle strategies, I'll file it. For now, we wait. I want to have a plan B." She looked at Rainthrax. "See if you can come up with something else." She glanced at Xanamas. "I want to talk to you. The rest of you can leave."

Once they were gone, Karax sat opposite of Xanamas, and didn't speak for ten minutes. "Where were you?"

"Just out and about."

"You're lying."

She looked at Karax who was still staring at the ground. "No I'm not. I was just out scouting the area."

"No you weren't. You were someplace else... The World That Never Was, to be exact... You can't lie to me, and you can't control my mind. What makes you think you can decieve me?" She sat back, put her legs up on the table, and crossed her arms.

"I'm not trying to decieve you. What makes you think that?"

"The scent on your hair... It's different than normal... You've been with someone..." She looked up and smiled. "It's no one from our group, no... someone from Organization XIII..."

"Ok, so I was hanging out with Axel earlier." Xanamas shrugged. "What are you, an hound?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PLACE ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS SAIX!!! But to answer your question, no. The wind is carrying the scent that's on your hair..." She stood and turned her back to the Mysterious Manipulator. "I know that you're lying, and I will find out the truth." She did something with her hands, and Xanamas clutched the area where her heart once was. "This is a sample of the pain, a thousand times less what you will feel when I do find out what happened. If you come clean now...well, I'm feeling kind of graious today, so it'll only be ten times worse. You remember what happened to Zyrex don't you?"

"Uh..." Her voice was broken, and she stammered repeatedly.

"I thought you would... It'll be worse than that. Much...much...worse..." Karax vanished, leaving Xanamas all alone.

Xanamas breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Karax hadn't figured it out. The only thing that worried her was that Karax had guessed right about her being with members of Organization XIII in The World That Never Was. "At least she didn't figure out the truth..." She walked to the oversized window and watched as the darkness swirled outside. She sighed again. "What do I choose? My friends, or my ambitions..."


	5. Chapter 5

V

Karax was going through a few documents that Axel had retrieved for her from The World That Never Was. The documents had been written by Xehenort's Heartless, and the odd one or two of the whole set had been written by Ansem the Wise. "This is perfect... Everything I need is in these..." She was sitting at her desk flipping through the pages. Something downstairs was starting to get on her nerves, and she was far beyond her tolerance level of 'annoyance'. "What the hell is going on down there!?" She slammed both fists on the desk, left the papers on the desk, and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Shouting was coming from inside the lounge. Zyrex and Xanadu stood off to the side, trying to avoid getting involved. Axel was laying on one of the couches, asleep, while Xigbar was sitting on the other polishing his weapons. Rainthrax and Xanamas were going at each other's throats, and they were ready to kill one another.

"What do you contribute, anyways? All you do is kill people who are weak and can't fight! You're basically useless!" Xanamas had crossed the line. A low growl filled the room, and both Zyrex and Xanadu backed away even farther than before. She was now face to face with the palest eyes she had ever seen. "What's with the eyes, Rainthrax?" She laughed nervously.

"WHAT DO I CONTRIBUTE!!!???" She glared into the oldest Nobody's eyes. "I contribute WAAAAAAAY more than you give me credit for! A sharp mind, quick reflexes... And you may not know this, but you're not the only manipulator in this castle!" Her nails grew instantly. Rainthrax's eyes melted from chips of ice back to deep pools of gray.

Instantly, the door was thrown open, seeing as how Karax had kicked it in. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!!?" Her voice echoed off the walls, amplifying the volume. "SHUT UP!! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER!!!" Axel was still asleep. "God!" She left, slamming the door behind her.

The feeling of danger no longer filled the room, but the amount of tension was still high. Xanamas tried not to stare at the door, or Rainthrax, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she glanced at Rainthrax, a low growl filled the room again. Everyone in the room, minus Axel, heard another door slam upstairs.

Zyrex couldn't take silence any longer. "Ok... Let's all take a deep breath and calm down. I don't think any of us want her to come down here again, so let's just stop glaring at each other and move on with our incomplete lives."

Xanamas grinned and growled, but left the room for her own. Rainthrax stayed, but punched a wall. "I don't know what her problem is, but she needs to learn her place!" Xanadu came beside her. Rainthrax sighed and closed her eyes.

"Take it easy. You're just tense."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She nearly sent her nails flying, which would've resulted in the death of her comrade. "Sorry..." She sat down beside Xigbar to take a break. Karax walked back in and looked around. Everyone's head turned to her and she began to speak.

----- Hall of the Mysterious Manipulator -----

The pressure on Xanamas' shoulders had been lifted, but she no longer felt like she belonged with Karax or the others. The only place that she felt like she was welcomed was The World That Never Was, with Xemnas... She opened a portal and transported herself there, leaving behind something valuable. "I have to tell them..."

----- Lounge -----

"Xanadu, Xigbar, get everything that you need an follow after Xanamas. She's been sneaking off lately, and I want you to figure out where she's been going." Her arms were crossed. "Once you find her, report back to me. Also, don't let yourselves be seen by her or anyone else." She looked out the window and closed her eyes. "I've got a bad feeling and I want it confirmed. I want it confirmed now." She opened her eyes and turned to Rainthrax and Zyrex. The two of you will come with me." She glanced at Axel who was still asleep. "Good god, he can sleep through anything..." She summoned her blades. "Let's go."

Xanadu and Xigbar nodded. "Dude, you just want us to follow her? Man, that's lame..."

"It still has to be done. In this group, you either follow her orders, or die." Xanadu had her bow in her hands. "Shall we?" She looked at Xigbar, who smiled. Moments later, they vanished into the darkness.

Rainthrax and Zyrex were giving their leader an akward look. "So, where are we heading?" There was a heavy sense of uncertainty in their voices.

"We're going to head for Raidiant Garden. There are documents in Ansem The Wise's computer that I need to dig up. With any luck, my security code will still work." They were giving her a look of doubt. Karax sighed. "Before I became a Nobody, I worked for him as an apprentice, and I had access into every single file he created. If I'm lucky, the code I have should still work, although... I might have to dig around for it. Let's go." She took one last glance at Axel.

Rainthrax had vanished in a bright smoke, Zyrex traveled by darkness, like members of Organization XIII, and Karax vanished in a gust of wind. The hunts had begun.

----- Altar Of Naught: TWTNW -----

Xanamas appeared, but she didn't see anyone. Not even Saix or Xaldin. "Xemnas? I have some things to tell you! Hello?"

Someone had appeared, but it wasn't Xemnas. "You came at a bad time. Xemnas isn't here at the moment. What did you get?" He flipped his hair and was smiling deviously. Something about him seemed different in the moonlight.

In the shadows, Xigbar and Xanadu were climbing up the side, listening in to the conversation. They looked at one another and nodded. They were about to leave, but someone else had appeared.

"Xemnas." Xanamas had a hopeful look on her face, but Saix sighed and looked at the moon.

"Seeing as how you've returned, I suppose that you've got news to tell us?" His golden eyes met with her silver, causing Saix to sigh a second time. "We don't have all day, Xanamas. Hurry up."

"Oh, right." She broke eye contact and looked at the moon, then turning her head in various directions as she spoke. "Well... Xigbar and Axel have joined up with them and betrayed the organization... Rainthrax has been planning different strategies... and Karax is pretty much ready to make a raid on this world in an attempt to destroy you. Um... I think that's all."

Saix and Xemnas growled... "That isn't in our best intrest."

"You'll remain here, Saix. Tell Xaldin to do the same." Saix bowed and left, leaving the two of them _alone_ yet again.

Over the edge, Xigbar and Xanadu had gotten all of the information that they needed. They were whispering to avoid being caught. "Let's go. Karax and the others should be back in the castle by now."

"Right..." They both vanished and returned to their home.

Xemnas was pacing back and forth, and it was beginning to annoy Xanamas. "Something wrong?"

"I don't exactly know how to say it... So, I'll ask this question again. Do you wish to join Organization XIII and leave behind your _comrades_?"

"No, not yet. I can still get information for you." She looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"See you soon." She nodded at him and opened up a portal for herself. "Wait, Xanamas..."

----- Hall of The Dancing Winds (this is happeneing during the part where Xemnas began to pace back and forth) -----

As soon as Xigbar and Xanadu popped in, the tension in the room rose. Axel had woken up, but Zyrex, Karax, and Rainthrax all had disappointed looks on their faces. "You better have good news, cause I'm not in the mood to hear any bad news..." She glared at the two of them. "Just tell us."

Xigbar gulped while Xanadu cleared her throat. "Well, Xanamas has been working for Organization XIII, and she's been repoting directly to Xemnas."

"Did they mention anything? Battle plans? Next moves? Anything?" Karax had a hand on her hip.

"Nope!" Xigbar was slightly laughing.

Zyrex turned his attention to Xigbar. "Something funny, Sharpshooter?"

"Nope. Just, uh... laughin' at somethin' random. Heh heh..." He was trying to look innocent.

Karax's head turned to the left and she sighed. "She's back. I want everyone to look like they don't know about it. Just do what you normally would do." She was in the door way. "Don't let it slip out, either. This is a secret we carry with us to our destruction." She took a long look at each of their faces.

Axel stepped forward. "Allow me. Got it memorized?"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Hardly any light was getting inside the room... It was dull outside, and nothing much was happening. Xanamas was in her room working on something _important_ when Saix showed up, uninvited.

"Xanamas...The time has come. We must leave now." He flipped his hair and smiled strangely.

Outside, Xanadu was listening in. She had heard the voices as she was passing by, and couldn't help herself. She just _had_ to listen in on the conversation. "Saix, the Luna Divider? What buisness would he have with Xanamas?" She continued to listen in.

"Can it wait? And why the sudden appearance. I swear that if Karax or any of the other knew we were talking, we'd both be dead" She scribbled something on a piece of paper, set down her pen and folded it up. "Saix... What's gonna happen if I join the organization?"

"You'd break off all ties to these..._abominations..._ and would be able to control the weaker Nobodies..." He came up beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Hurry up..." He stared at her. "Don't you want power? Don't you want to be treated the way you deserve to be treated? If you join with us, you'll recieve everything that you've ever wanted and more."

She stood up and sighed. "Fine, let's go." They vanished.

Outside, Xanadu gasped. "She truly has turned on us. I've got to tell this to Karax!" She ran until she reached Karax's room, and was panting once she got inside.

Karax was braiding her long silver hair, and tying it behind her back. "Hm? Xanadu? Something wrong?"

Xanadu was still panting, trying to catch her breath. "It's Xanamas. Saix was in Castle Oblivion!" Her breathing was softer and calmer. "She's actually working for them, as a spy."

Karax inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Very well. I'm calling a meeting. Let's meet in the lounge. Go find the others." She finished braiding her hair just as Xanadu left. "Too bad... Now she's going to wind up dead for sure..." She looked at a picture of her whole self and some guy who had very long, somewhat spiky red hair. "It's a shame that she can't turn back time, because if she could, I'd still be with you..." She sighed, grabbing her gloves and leaving her room.

----- Lounge -----

Zyrex, Xigbar and Rainthrax sat on the same couch, and Rainthrax, who sat in the middle, was being squished. Axel and Xanadu sat on the other one, while their leader stood. "What this all about? I was winning a game of air hockey!" Zyrex glared at Xigbar, and Rainthrax didn't want to be in the middle any longer. "You gonna tell us, or what?"

The all stared at the Dancing Winds, who told them to ask the Mystic Seer. Everyone's eyes turned to the youngest member. She didn't say a thing, and tried hard to avoid their icy eyes.

"Fine... We have a spy. After the information that Xigbar and Xanadu aquired, I've been able to confirm it. Only moments ago, our youngest comrade was eavesdropping on Xanamas. I know that it isn't polite..." She exchanged glances with Zyrex. "...But it was useful. Moments ago, Number 7, Saix, the Luna Divider, was here, inside of Castle Oblivion. The two of them spoke with each other, and Xanamas left with him. It's my belief that she is now one of them, for good, and is posing as one of us for their benefit. Should any of you see her again..." She turned away and began heading for the door. "Kill her. Get ready. We leave in a few hours." Karax had left the room for her own.

----- Altar of Naught -----

Xemnas was standing at the edge, staring blankly at the heart-shaped moon. Saix, Xaldin, Roxas, and Xanamas were silently standing behind him. They waited in silence for a good ten minutes before anything happened. "On this day, we welcome a new member into Organization XIII, which will now be known as Organization XIV. On this day, we welcome Xanamas, the Mysterios Manipulator, Number XIV, into the organization. May she serve us well and die in battle while crushing all those who oppose us." He raised his arms toward the moon. "Serve us well... and fade after serving us well."

Xanamas smiled and stepped forward. "Thanks!" Her weapon automatically appeared in her hands, and it was instantly marked with the symbol of the Nobodies. "Woah... So what now?"

Xaldin's hands were behind his back and he didn't say anything. Saix, on the other hand, was staring at the moon and grinning strangely. "We wait for them to come to us... They're already on their way..."

Xemnas was still staring at the eerie moon. "Xaldin, I want you to confront them at Memory's Skyscraper. Saix, if they get past him, you'll wait for them in Proof of Existance. Roxas, keep your distance and follow them. Xanamas, you'll wait here with me." He turned around, and his golden eyes forced them all to take a step back. If all of you die, I'll be the one to stop them for good. Be assured. Karax will fall once and all..." His smile was devious, and even Saix couldn't look at his leader. "Go, all of you."

They each left via the darkness, and Xanamas' face was riddled with confusion. "I'm not quite sure I understand, but ok..."

----- Lounge -----

Zyrex had his lance in his hands, Xibgar had his guns, Axel had his circular blades, Xanadu had her bow, and Karax had her semi-circular blades and katana. They looked at each other, nodding. Karax stepped forward. "Let's go over the plan one more time. Rainthrax, you're in the lead." Her head turned to Zyrex and Xanadu. "The two of you are following in the middle. Afte you..." She looked at Xigbar and Axel. "...there's the three of us. If we encounter Xaldin, he's mine, along with Xemnas. Saix, Roxas, if we see him, and Xanamas are fair game." She took one last look at her followers. "This is the end of Organization XIII. It's all or nothing now, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The Crimson Harbinger inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "What about regular Nobodies, such as Dusks and Dancers?"

Rainthrax glard at him. "We obliterate them. Our targets are the leader of Organization XIII. The others don't matter."

"Got it memorized?" They all glared at Axel, whose head fell. "Sorry... Force of habit..."

They looked out the window, into the endless abyss of darkness. "It's all or nothing. Let's go!"

And so it had officially begun. They left for The World That Never Was to end it. Organization XIII had fallen. For good. The time of Nobodies was over.

--------------------------------------------------------

I'm just curious... For those of you who think that the picture in Karax's room is of Axel, you're wrong. I'm not going to tell who it is... It's my little secret, although, he is from a video game I happen to like. See if you can guess... heh heh!

Also, I've been meaning to say this for a while now. If you're trying to figure out the names, here they are: Xanadu - Unada Xanamas - Samantha (my friend's Nobody) Rainthrax - Kathrina (my other friend's Nobody) Karax - Karla Zyrex - Zeke (both he and Karax are exceptions like Namine and Kairi) Got a problem with any of them? Deal with it!

Later!!

-- Riakui, Guardian of the Moon


	7. Chapter 7

VII

The World That Never Was was dark, shady, and empty. Nothing stood out, but it was easy to tell that the world was the doppelganger, or _Nobody _of Twilight town. It was beginning to make sense to each of them.

"You know... Wind doesn't only obey a single person... _Karax..." _The voice was strange, obviously belonging to a man. To who? That remained a mystery. They stood at the base of Memory's Skyscraper, looking around in all directions. "When will you learn that you're just a little girl who doesn't know what she's getting into?"

Karax sighed. "I may be young, but I'm stronger than you think. Xaldin, Whirlwind of Six Lances... Today is the day you die." She called up her weapons, but something was different about them. They weren't her blades. They were crested with diamonds.

Zyrex and Xigbar were looking around, and Xanadu was trying to listen to his footsteps to pinpoint his location. "Where is he?"

"Dude, how did you know it was him?"

"SHHHH!!!!! Be quiet!"

Rainthrax was staring at a different building. "We're being watched by one of the younger members. Roxas, I believe." Her nails grew and she growled. "Should I go after him? He could pose to be a threat." She kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Karax!?"

"Leave him be." She watched as Xaldin floated down from the top of the skyscraper. "I want all of you to stay out of this. He's mine." Something was manifesting itself on her back, and she began to rise in the air. With her blades in hand and wings of wind on her back, she was ready to fight. "Before we start this, I want an answer. Why come here to challenge us? Why reveal yourself?" She was grinning deeply and sighed again.

"A fair fight."

She laughed. She laughed and she couldn't stop laughing. "HA! Ha ha ha! Since when have members of Organization XIII fought fairly?" She flew up to the top of the skyscraper and landed softly with a vortex of swirling wind beneath her feet. "Geez... I'm curious...do you ever get called _fuzzface,_ fuzzface?"

He growled at her. Back on the ground, Xigbar and Axel were laughing like crazy. Rainthrax was still watching Roxas. "Xigbar, I'm surprised that you didn't come up with that. I'm definitely gonna memorize that! That's funny... Xaldin equals Fuzzface."

"Still not as funny as Mansex..." Xigbar began to laugh even harder, cutting himself off from air. "At least no one's figured out the anagram to my name..." His eyes shifted back and forth. Rainthrax didn't notice, but Zyrex had a disgusted look on his face.

"I have a feeling that I don't _want_ to know, but I'm gonna ask anyway..." He sighed and took a deep breath. "What exactly do you mean by... _Mansex...?"_

Axel's eyes grew wide and Xigbar gasped, taking a step back. "You don't know!?" Neither of them could believe it. "It's the rearrangement of _Xemnas_!! Mansex!!"

"Let me guess..." A woman wearing an organization cloak appeared out of nowhere. She had long red hair that was tied together in several places that went down to her knees. She jumped off of the building she was standing on, and landed behind Rainthrax. Her weapons, two swords on chained hilts, flew out towards Xaldin. "Yours rearranges into _Bigrax... _ Honestly though, I thought that members of the Organization were all business..."

One of Karax's blades flew at the stranger. "Xaldin is mine!" The blades returned to her hand.

"By all means. I prefer to watch, anyways. Good luck." She leaned against one of the buildings, leaving them to their business. Staring at Karax and Rainthrax, she crossed her arms and sighed. "Oh, you'll want to watch out for when the winds speed up..."

Ignoring the stranger, the leader of the renegades made the first move toward Xaldin who vanished instantly. Gusts of wind clashed, forcing anyone in the area to brace themselves.

"You don't stand a chance. You know nothing of what will happen. Die." Xaldin attacked, all six of his lances striking at the same time. Blood spattered on the distant ground. "I told you."

Spitting out a mouthful of her own blood, the Dancing Winds raised her right hand and lowered the left, combining both of the blades in the middle by bringing them together with force, she held the circular shield-like weapon in her left hand. "You know nothing of pain." She landed on one of the darkened building, spinning the shield until the edges glowed a bright blue and flew inches away from her hand. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Throwing her blades, the wings on her back disappeared and she jumped.

The stranger smiled, still leaning against the wall. Zyrex was in front of her, standing beside Rainthrax and Xanadu. Axel was amazed by his new leader's weapon, and XIgbar was off sulking in a corner. Karax landed in front of the skyscraper, with her only injury so far being the cut Xaldin had given her on the neck. Catching the shield in the same hand she tossed it with, Karax detached them and watch Xaldin fall. The ones who followed her were amazed by the hidden skill that none of them had seen before.

Xaldin landed on the ground with a thud. Cuts and gashes covered his body. Karax walked over to him. "You won't be able to defeat Xemnas or the girl. They are far superior to you!"

"Who said I was going to fight them?" She whispered. "I don't care if all of us end up fading back to darkness like you are now, I just want him to learn that he will never have the ultimate power..." She crouched down. "You saw... You know how easily I beat you. How hard do you think it's going to be for me to kill Xemnas or Xanamas? Xanamas once followed my orders... You know that, too, don't you?"

"Devil..." He had almost completely faded. "Axel, Xigbar... You traitors... Xemnas will kill both of you someday"

Karax whispered into his ear. "You fail." WIth those words, Xaldin faded completely. Karax stood and walked up to the stranger. "You with the long red hair. What's your name?"

She faced Karax, pushing herself off from the wall. "My name is Arxsen. And this..." A blonde/brown haired man who had hazel eyes appeared out of the darkness. "...is Toxsyn."

Toxsyn appeared to be 17, had spiky brown/blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a standard organization cloak but with fingerless gloves. A black bow was on his back. "Nice to meet you." He drew his bow and held it in his left hand, running the fingers of his right hand over an inscription that was carved onto the backside.

Arxsen placed a hand on her hip. "'Liked by many, loved by none...' That's what he says to anyone or anything that he kills. His last words to them."

He had a deep voice, and was staring at Xigbar. He drew back with an arrow in hand. "You might be the next one..."

"Toxsyn!" Arxsen's head turned to watch him. "He has a few anger issues."

"So I see." Karax offered her hand to both of them. "Karax. The ones behind me are Rainthrax, Zyrex, Xanadu, Axel, and Xigbar. Are you willing to fight alongside us?"

Toxsyn withdrew his shot from Xigbar. "What's in it for us, Ms. Karax?"

The Dancing Winds tossed one of her blades at the psychotic archer, and he retaliated by drawing back. Rainthrax and Zyrex stood in front of their leader as a form of defence. "Enough, both of you. It's Karax. Nothing else but Karax."

"Got it memorized?" The next blade flew at Axel, cutting off three small spikes of hair. "I'll shut up."

Rainthrax and Xanadu glared at Number VIII, and then to the new renegades. "We plan on taking out Xemnas to stop his rage from spreading further. Then, we can rule Kingdom Hearts, even if it is the source of all light and darkness."

Toxsyn looked at Arxsen and then back at the group of cloaked Nobodies. He placed his bow back on his back and watched as his companion sent away her swords. "Sounds good to me. What about you?"

"I'm fine with it." She looked over all six of them. "We'll help you out."

"Good. We'll need it, trust me. Let me just set one thing straight..." She looked up to where Rainthrax was staring. "While you're with us, you follow my orders. Got it?" She watched as both of them nodded. "Rainthrax? You okay?"

"What should I do about him?" Both her fangs and claws were extended and she continued to stare upwards. "He's just been watching us since we arrived in this world. He could prove to be a threat to us."

"Dude, who you talkin' 'bout?" He tired to find what Rainthrax was seeing. " I don't see anything up there."

"Roxas..." Axel stared up at the light haired kid. "It's Roxas, Xigbar."

"DUDE! I DON'T FRIGGIN' SEE 'IM!!!"

Karax, Zyrex, and Arxsen sighed while Toxsyn scoffed. "I though you guys had a mission. Shouldn't you be getting back to it?" His heavy footsteps continued toward the castle.

"He's right." Zyrex walked away, taking a look at Rainthrax. "C'mon Seeker... Let's move it."


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

The halls were white...silent...eerie... They felt as though they were being watched by many... Xanadu was clinging to Zyrex, scared. Everytime he tried to get loose, she'd grip tighter. Arxsen and Toxsyn were taking slow steps forward, while Axel led the way. Xigbar had left to scout ahead, appearing out of nowhere every five minutes.

The group had made it to the Hall Of Lost Memories, hearing footsteps behind them.

"We have to keep moving!"

"A-hyuck! Look, it's the Organization." The voice was high pitched and scratchy.

"Stop right there!" The keyblade bearer had shown up. "Where's Xemnas!?"

"Sorry, but we're not with the Organization..." Karax turned around, flipping her hair. "I was starting to wonder if you would appear or not."

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi...and Riku... and Xemnas!!!???" Sora was looking for a fight.

"Hate to say this, but I really don't know. Do you know where Xemnas is?" She called up her blades, ready to defend. Sora striked, but missed. Karax had flown on the wind and landed safely behind her comrades. "Xanadu, Toxsyn, Xigbar, handle things here! We're going ahead!" She and the others left the three of them to fight, erecting a barrier that could ony be broken once the battle was over.

They were on the next floor, hearing the clash of weapons below. Arxsen had a worried look on her face. "Do you think that they'll be ok? Sora's a strong kid."

"I don't know. If it costs them their existance, then that's the price that they'll have pay. We need to be successful." Karax looked over at Zyrex and Rainthrax. "Something wrong?"

Rainthrax nodded. "Yeah..."

"We can't go any further than this room unless we find a way to break this barrier." Zyrex was staring at the exit intensely. "Any ideas?"

Axel was standing in front of a strange door that was glowing and had the insignia of the Nobodies on the door. "We need to go through here and fight with Saix..."

"Can you handle it?" Karax was leaning against a wall within the room. "You say we need to get rid of him... and out of the five of us, you know him the best. So..."

"Looks like it's your job, Axel." Rainthrax was looking over her nails.

"I'm going too." Everyone's head turned to Zyrex. "What? I just want a fight... One that's worthy of my skill... Do YOU have a problem with it?" None of the other Nobodies spoke up. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Let's go Axel." He stepped through the door.

"Uh... sure..." Axel followed, disappearing from the room.

The clashing of weapons from below was getting louder, as were the voices and battle cries. "How do you think that they're doing?" 

"Who knows..." Karax's head was facing the ground. "Arxsen, are you worried? If so, why?"

"It's not that... I was lost...wandering the endless darkness... I met Toxsyn months ago, and we traveled together, searching for a way out... Then we met you." Her voice sounded doubtful. "I guess I'm just curious about how things are going down there... Why shouldn't I be?"

Rainthrax was sitting in front of the door. "You're welcome to go back and fight..."

"I think I will. See you." She turned around and headed down. Moments after she left, the barrier blocking the forward hall lifted.

"Karax! The barrier!" Her leader's head turned. "I guess they managed to eliminate him..." Karax turned her head and stared at the ground. "Shouldn't we..."

"Where are they then...? If Saix has faded, then where are Axel and Zyrex...?" She walked to the door, looking at it with her deep silver eyes. "I'm going in. Wiat here."

Rainthrax was curious but did as was told. She listened intently to the battle below. The clashes were lighter and there were fewer. "It must be just about done..." She checked over her nails again, extending them to get a better look. "That's new..."

A heavy sigh came from behind. "It's just the two of us from here on in. Are you up to it?"

"They're dead...?" She looked at her leader. "Too bad... They were nice to have around the castle... They livened things up a little bit..." She sighed, breaking the extended nails and regrowing them to normal length. "None of the others have shown up, and not as much sound is coming from below as there used to be. Do you think that they've faded?"

"It's a good guess... But in the meantime, let's move forward. We can't just sit here forever, can we?" She looked past Rainthrax to the exit. "Two more to go..."

Heavy panting was coming from behind both of them, as well as heavy footsteps... "The others are dead."

"Arxsen!"

"What about Sora and his friends? Kairi? Riku?"

"Sora managed to kill all three of them...BY HIMSELF! This isn't going to be as easy as you thought, is it?" Arxsen was using the wall as her support. "As for Riku and Kairi, they were fending off Heartless. Massive amounts of them have been released into the castle. They might be able to hold off the Keyblade brat for a little while." She stood, brushing something off of her arm. "Where are the others...What about Xemnas...?"

"We were just on our way to Xemnas... As for Zyrex and Axel..." Karax sighed and Rainthrax blinked. "Well, they won't be joining us again." She looked at the open path. "Let's go. The Altar of Naught is where we'll find Xemnas and Xanamas."

"Xanamas?"

Rainthrax took a step closer to her new ally. "A former ally of ours. She left us and our ideals for that of Organization XIII... Betrayed us. She told them about our plans and what our next move to be. Once we figured it out, she left with one of the members. Ever since..." She coughed. "...she's been working with them. She's Xemans's new second-in-command."

"I get it. So, we'll need to eliminate her along with Xemnas?"

"Yes."

"Let's get to it before the brat manages to catch up." Arxsen ran on ahead, leaving Karax and Rainthrax behind.

"Something tells me that she'll be the next to go." Rainthrax was walking toward the hall. "What do you think?"

"I haven't been sure about what to think about anything for a year..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

ok... I know that that was really badly rushed, by I'm currently in a bad mood because of my parents, so excuse the rush. Anyways, I didn't actually plan to kill off five people... I only planed to kill off three. My friend, who assumes Arxsen as her alternate identity asked me to add her in, so I did. This changed things up a little bit, so... yeah. As for Axel and Zyrex's death, they weren't supposed to happen until chpt 9, and I had only planned an killing Axel in his fight with Saix (here's what happened: Saix dies, but then Axel uses up all of his energy and dies...) there, but I'd had enough of adding Zyrex into things, so I killed him off, too. (_Actually, I'm in a bit of a murderous mood right now... I don't expect sympathy, but writing this fic is actually my way of venting my anger... heh heh... insert evil grin) _

About chpt 9, I think that it may be the last chpt, but I'm still not entirely sure. If I rush through it as well, it will be. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? In the meantime, I've been working on some Org XIII fanart. Marly is in progress, but I left my drawing pencils at school, so I can't finish him for the next few days. If you want, you can check out my profile at I don't have anything really interesting there yet, but I'm working on stuff that I can post on there. As soon as I figure out how to post fanfiction on there, all of my fics will be on there as well!!! Until I finish Marly or chpt 9, see ya!!

(I know this is a long, but important note. Thanks for taking the time to read it!!)


	9. Chapter 9

IX

From what the three of them could see, Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts was almost complete, and vast amounts of darkness were seeping out of it. All was silent, other than Xemnas talking to the collection of lost hearts.

"Heroes from the realm of darkness... Why fight against me whn we are the same?" He recieved no response. "Do you not cherish darkness...? Do you not feel its power or hear its cry? Darkness is what rules the heart. No amount of light can stop that." He raised his hands and looked upward at the heart-shaped moon.

"Of course..." A sharp gusting winds blew around the Altar. "It's been a year, and you still haven't achieved what you set out to do... You're pathetic, Xemnas."

The leader of the Organization lowered his arms and turned around to see the three women standing behind him. "Why do you fight against me...the darkness. It's what we are." He quickly glanced at the moon. "Surely you see this...? You cannot fight against it."

Rainthrax stepped forward, growing her nails by an inch. "What makes you think that?"

"It is the simple truth. All things begin in darkness, and all so end... That is the truth..." He glared at Karax. "Isn't that right...Rakal?"

"What...?" She shook her head. "As true as it is, you forget the one thing that Ansem The Wise told us... _The heart is a powerful thing. It should not be messed with_. Are you so foolish as to forget!?" She summoned her blades, and Arxsen took a step forward. "What do you think that you're doing, Arxsen?"

"I'm going to fight him." A small reddish-orange gem that was placed in the hilts of both swords began to glow. "I just want to see how I match up against him. Do you have a problem with that?" She looked at both of them, not getting a reply from either one. "Since I don't hear any protests, he's mine... Agreed?"

"Knock yourself out."

Arxsen charged toward him, swinging her swords in hopes to hit him. The gems placed inside began to glow a brighter shade of orange and Arxsens eyes changed from the calm grey-blue to a blood-red color. "STAY STILL!" Her swords kept extending from the hilt, hitting points on the ground that were inches away from Xemnas. "Enough of this!" She tossed both swords into the air and they both caught on fire, blazing. They landed, cutting into the ground. Rising up, they began to circle around the young pyro, and eventually, they stopped at her sides. "Ready to burn?"

"Hmph! You can try." Both light sabres appeared and he bagen to counter her every move. "What drives you?"

"My allies..." She was at a standstill, trying to deflect his attack while he was doing the same. "Haven't you ever felt like you had a heart? They make me feel like I do." She pushed him back, inhaling and exhaling heavily. "You wouldn't know what that feels like, would you!?"

"Unfortunately... I don't." He sent out strands of darkness, binding his foe. "You are a fool to believe such things. A _Nobody _does not _feel_... A Nobody is incapable of feeling." He laughed. "Can you not see that? Has the light blinded you?"

"Not light..." She sent her swords at him, missing her mark by inches. "Darkness. It's corrupted us all... You're the one who's blind."

"Sora, look!" Riku and Sora had reached the Altar of Naught, seeing the battle that had ensued. "What's going on?"

Karax's head turned toward them, while Rainthrax watched the fight. "I was hoping that we could finish this before you got here, but I guess not..." The leader of renegades placed a hand on her hip.

"Can someone explain what's going on here!?"

"Sora!" Kairi had shown up, but was being held by Rainthrax who had warped behind her.

"Let her go!" Both Sora and Riku had drawn their Keyblades.

"Let me explain..." Both of the kids' heads turned to face Karax. "...and then we can get along and your girlfriend can go free." Arxsen and Xemnas were still fighting vehemently, not paying any attention to what was happening around them. "We oppose Organization XIII as you do. We came here here to stop Xemnas, before you if possible. Rainthrax, Arxsen and myself are not your enemies. Clear?"

Both of the boys nodded, but one question was swimming around in Riku's mind. "Why do this? Why go to all this trouble."

"As Ansem The Wise said... _Revenge..._" Karax closed her eyes and opened them, looking at the damaged Kingdom Hearts. "When I was whole, I worked alongside Xehanort in the pursuit of knowledge that focused on the heart... I ended up as a test subject... I lost my heart. It had been corrupted... Destroyed... I've been craving revenge for a year now, and at last, I'll finally have it, whether you get invovled or not." A light breeze had swayed by. "Will we be allies in this, or not? If yes, then you've come too late. Xemnas will die here, and it doesn't matter to me which of the three of us eliminates him... As long as he's destroyed."

"Why does eveyone want revenge from Organization XIII?" Sora had lowered his Keyblade, pondering about what he had just asked.

Rainthrax had released her grip on Kairi, and the young princess ran over to her friends. "Karax, Arxsen won't hold much longer." She looked at Sora and his friends, Arxsen, and Karax.

"It was her choice. If she dies, it's her own fault." She sighed. "Maybe I have lost sight of my true objective..."

Arxsen charged forward, shouting at the top of her lungs. Both she and Xemnas were exhausted and neither of them would be able to last much longer. Besides the fact the he was greatly outnumbered, he appeared as though he would be able to fight all of his enemies at once.

"You are a fool... You will die here, right now." Arxsen was on her knees on the ground and her swords were wedged into the ground behind her opponent. Xemnas clearly had the open hand. One of his sabres was beside the woman's head.

She looked up at him, able to see his face. "Just do it. I'm done here. Karax!" She shouted, forcing her new leader to look at her. "It's all on you, I guess. Sorry." Xemnas swung his weapon, and Arxsen faded back into the darkness.

Rainthrax extended her claws and waved her hand in a horizontal motion toward Xemnas. "Do you fear the darkness?" Her nails flew through the air and pierced into his neck. He recoiled, attempting to pull them out. "Too late, the poison is already in your body. Enjoy the darkness, Xemnas... You'll be stuck there for eternity."

"No..." He walked to the edge of the altar, staring up at the moon. "Why... Kingdom Hearts...? Why must we be parted from each other so soon...? Kingdom Hearts...where is my heart?"

"Xemnas..." A portal had opened behind the group, with a young woman emerging from it. Burgundy hair...silver eyes...a double-edged lance as her weapon... "Your death won't be in vain!" Xanamas had caught the very end of Xemnas's battle, and she now wanted to end Rainthrax's life. It was her revenge.

Sora, Kairi and Riku had retreated to a safer area. They didn't want to get invovled in any vendetta, but Riku had gone back. He wanted to end things, even if it required him to put his life on the line.

Rainthrax was on her own against Xanamas. Somehow, she managed to erect some kind of field that surrounded her and her target, forbidding entry by anyone, even her leader. Her weapons were her nails... Nails against a double-edged lance? It seems obvious who would be victorious.

"What's going on?"

"She's made this a personal battle." Karax crossed her arms. "I can't interfere, and neither can you."

"But...she'll be killed."

"What does it matter? Everything dies at some point in life, doesn't it? We were born, only to die." She sighed, sitting on the edge of the altar. The shield fell, opening the battle to the four of them.

"I could...use...a little help!" She ducked and stepped to her left in order to avoid being hit. Poisoned nails were flying in all directions, threatening to hit either Riku or Karax. Riku ran in, wanting to help, while Karax stayed on the sidelines. Moments after he entered the battle, he was thrown out, losing consciousness.

Karax shook her head. "Idiot..." She summoned her blades and went in, tossing them at her former friend. "We trusted you..."

"So what? The Organization offered a better deal! What does it matter to you!?"

"I found you wandering the darkness!" She combined both of the blades, forming a shield. Rainthrax had no part in the conversation, so she jumped out of the fray and sat beside the still unconscious Riku. "I trusted you with everything, and you still went behind my back! WHY!?"

"I never wanted to listen to you!" She threw her lance, aiming for Karax's left arm. "I always opposed you! I HATED you!" She grabbed her lance from where it had pierced the ground, and tossed it at Karax again. "You and the others all hated me too; I could feel it! Are you forgetting what the Organization had?"

She detatched her blades from one another and backed away. "What do you mean?"

"Kingdom Hearts!!!"

Karax laughed. She even dropped her blades and fell to her knees, laughing. "Kingdom Hearts!? That's what you wanted? Heh... Ah ha ha! HA! Do you know how funny that is? OMG!" Rainthrax was glaring at the wind scion, trying to understand what had happened in the past. Karax stood, closing her eyes and focusing her strength on Xanamas. "Binding Winds..." Xanamas had been constrained, not knowing what to do or what to think. "Rainthrax, now!"

The young silver-haired woman swung her hand and five of her nails went flying, three of them getting lodged in Xanamas's neck.

She was released from the wind and fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily. "You... I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She made one last attempt to strike at Rainthrax, but while running toward her, she dropped her weapon and fell. "Why...?"

"Because..." Karax now stood in front of her. "Anything that is ruled by darkness needs to be balanced by light. When the balance is broken, things get out of control. There can only be as much darkness in the worlds as there is light. Before Organization XIII formed, the balance was perfect. Even if Rainthrax and I continue to..._live..._things will still be unbalanced... All things born of darkness must return to darkness. Don't you remember the Repliku?" She looked away, staring at Riku who had woken up. Black flames were rising and fading from her former ally. "Don't you understand? Yours and the Organization's treachery ends here."

Rainthrax looked up at the sky. "Suddenly, the darkness doesn't seem so bad..."

Sora and Kairi had returned, kneeling down beside Riku to see if he was alright. "So...what'll both of you do now?"

"Who knows...?" Karax looked at Rainthrax and nodded.

"We'll return back to our realm and keep both the remaining Nobodies and Heartless at bay. You'll still have to fight a few of them, but we'll keep things under control." Rainthrax looked over to where Xanamas was. She had completely faded, but something still remained.

"Sora... About all of the hearts that were taken..." Karax looked over to the moon. "I'll return to Radiant Garden and try to figure out a way to return the hearts to who they belong... Sorry about all of the trouble that this had caused. We never wanted to get you involved..." Her head turned to Rainthrax. "Let's go. We don't have any reason to be here..." Both of them opened up portals to travel by. "See you..."

With those as her last words, Karax and Rainthrax vanished from the trio's sights, leaving behind something that was never there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!! I can finally say that I'm done this fic!!! But there you have it. My way of how Organization XIII was destroyed. BTW... Kairi and Namine met, along with Sora and Roxas... I just didn't add it in because the chpt seemed long enough already. But there! IT IS FINISHED!!! YAY!!! Now I can get back to my novel, homework and other fics! (not to mention my video games and fan art!!! MARLY HAS BEEN COMPLETED!!!!

So, until my next fic or until I pop out from under your bed or in closet, this has been Riakui, Guardian of the Moon!! See YA!

Oh! Reviews and and ideas for my other fics are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
